A True Sister
by apple2011
Summary: Merged with a lone Xenomorph; Harry finds himself far more than human with powers and abilities defying all knowledge. However with a sisterly voice guiding him, while hatred and bigotry flood towards him, has destiny been altered for the better? Or worst? Powerful creature Fem Harry.
1. Chapter 1

It knew something was wrong, the moment those leathery flaps open It could sense this wrongness. An unsettling nature in the air, indeed it was different air. Though that did not matter as the walls of Its home reclined and long finger like digits pulled Its spidery body out into the open air. It was not in a nest, mother's cry did not ring in her ears, nor did a guardians coo come to greet It and more importantly there was no nest. Just slimy grey walls and water sloshing down from gridded grates. Why had Its home opened and why was It here? With no mother, no sisters and no host? It tensed, that was wrong a host was near. Pausing It waited and then yes! There was a heartbeat above, It scurried up the wall with ease; the moisture being of no concern. However something was still wrong, the heartbeat of whatever creature It sensed was different somehow. Though the egg had opened so there could be no doubt to its suitability, It would fulfil It's duty, tp die and pass on its precious load as It should.

Thick bars acted as no obstacle when It approached the top and thin rays of light crept into its place of birth, It simply release a few drops of yellow blood which burned through the covering, allowing It access into an underground room of stone. The heartbeat, yes it was here! It's scuttling paused, just for a moment so It could find what it was looking for. This place was huge, teeming with wooden and metal constructs. An ascending way upstairs and some sort of dim light coming from above It briefly took note of. Though It quickly focused on a lingering heaving noise and its body turned once more, a long tail swishing all the way. There it was, the heartbeat, the host! A young thing huddled in a corner making a strange unfamiliar noise, maybe it was crying for something! The sudden thought made It turn and listen for others, there was none; it was alone and would be only to easy.

The boy did not hear it climb onto a wooden surface, he did see It crawl over metal objects varying in shape and size, nor did he smell the burning blood or indeed It's scent, as many prey tried to do and in the end he could avoid it when it lunged. The boy's head snapped to the direction of It, but already It was in mid-air and the boy was too late. It's whipping tail was wrapped around a delicate flesh throat, eight finger-like digits gripped the boys face with incredible strength and an unseen appendage was thrust down his throat. He was unconscious within seconds and with its life already reaching a timely end It began its most crucial of roles.

Harry

He had no idea where he was, an endless cloudy plane of black and grey. The last thing he remembered was being in his Uncle's basement, they had locked him in there because they didn't want him going with them to a theme park. Apparently he got in the way, was too freaky to be seen in public and had been left with a Tupperware box of snacks to last him the weekend and a huge bottle of water. He had tried to protest and earned a slap for his trouble. Though that was it and he was sure there was more, though his mind called upon nothing,

"Hello? This isn't right." Someone was calling, a soft girl voice which send him looking in all directions,

"Wait who are you?" The voice took on a form, a shadowy figure whose appearance seemed to flutter with every movement. Eventually it settled on a girl about his age, who was somehow taller and had a creeping darkness to her skin. She looked at Harry with wide puzzled eyes of a venomous green which on her seemed to wide, there was something off about her; maybe the fact her jet black hair almost seemed to breathe, perhaps her predatory face which looked constantly ready to pounce, that and the fact she seemed to look human but was clearly anything but.

"Harry, who are you?" He asked the girl as her hair seemed to almost rise in alertness, she even let out a hiss. As she did so he noticed what looked like a black dress around her form had a certain; fleshy texture to it.

"I don't know, I can't hear my mother? Are you a host?" She asked and to Harry almost none of those words made any sense at all.

"Host? Host to what?"

"Me. My genetic memory is all frazzled." Harry did not know what that meant, nor was he overly keen to find out.

"Where are we?" He asked after a few seconds, the girl looked at him with a quizzical stare which quickly morphed into anger, shock and a cocktail of childish emotions.

"I don't know! I know where I'm supposed to be and I'm not there!" She continued in a high pitched distraught voice,

"Where are you supposed to be?" He asked, maybe this was a dream, this girl could be anyone really or perhaps no one. Plus he felt tired, strangely tired almost as if he was weighted down.

"Inside you! I should be growing inside your chest right now." Ok that was one hell of a messed up thing to say and yet even as she spoke Harry felt a twinge around his centre.

"Inside me?" Harry questioned after a second,

"Yes, I should be bursting out of your chest sooner or later." He paused and looked down, suddenly imagining her head ripping through his chest, it sounded painful and yet how would she fit? She was bigger than him.

"What did you do?" She demanded suddenly, mostly just angry but a tad suspicious.

"Me, your the one who wants to burst through my chest!" Harry exclaimed feeling unnerved and scared.

"Yeah so what have you done to stop it? Are you trying to remove me before I'm even born?" Her voice was raised and she took a threatening step forward.

"I didn't even know you were there!" Harry shouted and the girl paused, made a growling noise inadvertently.

"Are we getting closer?" She murmured and suddenly she was right, a greyish fog had encircled them, now they were only a few metres apart.

"Mother... wait there's no mother! I'm going to be queen!" Her tone was excitable and she looked at Harry with sudden intrigue.

"Do queens have to talk to you? Do you belong to the matriarch?" Her words clearly fell on unknowing ears and eventually she shrugged, they were getting closer and closer but he was focused on her. She was trying to move away and yet the fog was almost pushing her back,

"Queens?" Harry querier and the girl shook her head.

"Don't worry, you'll be dead in about an hour and a half if I'm right." She told him without a care in the world.

"What?" Harry heard and understood that one.

"Well maybe all of us talk to our host and forget about it, might help you accept what's going to happen. I'll try to keep it as painless as possible." She assured him with a crocodile's smile.

"Painless, you said you'd burst from my chest!" Harry protested and the girl took a long thoughtful breath.

"Ok, my advice when you wake up you have an around hour before I'm ready to burst, so I don't know... whack yourself in the face with something. Just be careful because I need to get out so if you do want to kill yourself stay away from the chest." Her face and tone were suddenly serious, though now they were almost touching and she was able to look down on him from very close up.

"Oh and it was great meeting you, I think, My genetic memory is frazzled some things are coming thorough, so with that in mind and also I'm now tapping into your mind. Oh I kinda wish the fat one had woken the egg up, could have had a hearty meal but then again I need to watch my figure if I'm going to be queen. Oh yeah, sorry about you getting knocked up by a giant spider thing and...to sort of make it up you I promise I'll kill your aunt and uncle, promise. Kay bye now." With that sudden revelation she put her hand on Harry's chest, he could feel something stirring inside it.

He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly he wasn't able to, a liquid had filled his mouth. With a blink he was no longer in a foggy world but a tight compressed space, though it was soft and spongy. It was then he realised it, he wasn't himself. Literally he felt small and when he reached for his arms there were only tiny stubs he couldn't see through a thick red sheet.

_Ok this wasn't supposed to happen, the hell did you do? _The girl's voice demanded suddenly in his mind and Harry squirmed to see her, he could not.

_Tell you what screw the question, get out of my body! _Harry tried to say something but all that came were bubbles, the liquid was a violent crimson red... it was blood.

_You know this is probably your fault, my carrier knew there was something wrong with you. Though he just didn't care enough to check up on it apparently, but let's move on. It's growing up time kid, I was wrong I said you had an hour. You got two seconds. _Harry tried to come up with a response but suddenly he felt the world soften around him.

_Well at least you get out of the pain, now listen very carefully bite and wriggle hard to your left! _The command was quickly obliged as the urge to escape from this place took over. Harry thrashed about and found it almost too easy to burrow through soft flesh and only had to pause when he hit something hard. He could barely make out some kind of cage and after a few hits it broke and with a flash of red he could taste the open air.

_On an unrelated note and because of spite related reasons look behind you! _The girl's voice ordered and indeed he turned. Turned to see a skinny boy lying on the ground, shattered glass lying around him and massive hole torn through his chest. A hole he had caused.

"What, how?" he spoke the words in his mind and yet they came out as a garbled screech.

_Well it seems you had a dying body and simply moved into mine, welcome to it by the way and thanks for bringing your mind and whatever this is _a yellow light suddenly popped into existence and Harry reared back. Only to find himself no bigger than a snake, with a long tail and tiny limbs.

_This form is only temporary, and what is this? Some kind of... I don't know but it flows in you like blood, oh as a note your blood is acid now, and whatever this thing is its interesting_

"Energy?" Harry questioned, _Well I don't know what it is, you really should as it's part of you but whatever sort of creature you are it clearly isn't famed for its intelligence. _

"Remind me exactly what are you?" Harry felt oddly defensive of his species, _I'm me, and together we are whatever you caused us to be. Now if you don't mind I'm hungry and your old body doesn't look appetising when your relatives have a room full of food. So chop chop, food unless you don't want to grow up any time soon._

"So do you have a name?" It was an odd question which he posed at the top of the stairs, just as he was trying to escape from the basement; of course it was locked.

_No, and gently bite your lip and spit at the door,_ a lump of a yellowish liquid struck the door, smoke oozed and within seconds half the door was melted. A hole was wide enough for him to slide through,

"I'm going to get bigger right?" Harry asked realising again how small he was, while yellow blood burnt through layers and layers of the house.

_Yes, the answer is a certain yes but the faster you eat the faster you grow, my sisters imprinted that memory on all of us a long time ago, _sisters? There was more of whatever he was? He moved to answer but her lingering presence was already stirring.

_I can't hear mother's voice so I doubt there's any of us on this planet, so it looks like one day we're going to be Queen. _

_"_Mother?" Harry questioned with a clear lack of understanding.

_This is going to take a long, long time. Mother lays the eggs and I can't hear her so either there is no hive or she's dead, and there's no new mother so it's looking like the former, so me and you are the only ones of our kind here. Also it looks like we're one combined thing, _

_"_Can I name you? I've never had a sister before?" Even in this moment of shock the urge to have a friend, a family prevailed and suddenly to Harry he was no longer a small snakelike creature on the floor but a person who had met someone he couldn't be closer to.

_Well seeing as I have no choice in the matter, surprise I'm your new sister and I live inside your brain so sure give me a name if it helps. It would be easier than referring to me as a voice or that girl,_ Harry thought for a moment. The only girls names he had come across outside of school, none of them talked to him because of Dudley of course, were in books.

_No, No, No, No , Over our dead body and what about this one? _A thought was pushed to the front of his mind as another spit of acid allowed him to enter the kitchen, too busy to care about the rules he was breaking.

"Lucy?" It was from a book he had read, about a magical world in a wardrobe; he used to pretend it was real to escape from his Uncle and Aunt when they were angry.

_Let's go with that, spit towards that metal thing, I can sense meat, _she spoke softly and Harry paused; he wasn't allowed to go near the food.

"_Ok stop there, new rule, if I tell you to do something do it and fast. Trust me it won't be long before we're strong enough to take down anyone, including your uncle. _She commanded from within his mind, he obeyed.

"Ok, Lucy." he confirmed her name in a sentence and he could almost sense her purr, accepting the name.

_Good, then let's eat Harry. _


	2. Chapter 2

A True Sister

He was huge, standing nine feet tall and having to stoop low at every doorway. In the space of a few hours he had grown from the size of a small snake into a towering monster. Wrapped in thick black armour, was his sleek body; covered in long spiny tubes which ran along his form, connecting him to thin arms stretching into dangerously sharp claws. He easily stood on two feet and a gleaming tail which trailed long behind him, leading to a sharp blade which shone in the light.

Though his long domed head was something else entirely, a thick threatening mess with a row of dagger like teeth. No visible eyes, no ears, no features other than a sharp head and a curved skull but inside his jaw was a hidden weapon. A second jaw lined with sharp-pointed teeth rested where his tongue should be, though he had found quickly he could thrust the jaw out with shocking force.

_Yes it's a good thing glass isn't sharp enough to cut us_ Lucy's condescending voice crept into his mind and if Harry could glow red he would; after he had finished growing he couldn't help admiring his new body in the mirror; in the process however his second jaw had shot out and the distanced had been underestimated. Underestimated to a point where there entire thing had shattered, the wooden backing and part of the wall torn up by the force, thankfully his armour was thick enough to withstand it.

_So your first act as one of us is to tongue yourself in a mirror and break it, what a great start to being Queen. _Lucy was sighing in his mind, though she couldn't put all the blame on him; she had some control over what was essentially her body, Harry however had more and for that reason it had been agreed, by her, it was all his fault.

_Now we've grown all big and strong it's time to learn how to hunt _lesson after lesson had been imparted on Harry, he hoped he had passed all with flying colours but she wasn't letting on.

"Hunt what?" he asked, there was no one and nothing in the house as far as he knew, well living but he didn't expect her to tell him to hunt a roast turkey.

_Of course we're not hunting a roast turkey, we already ate that... why do your kind keep so much meat around? _She seemed confused by the world around her but she was learning from him as he was from her.

_But might as well pretend there's prey about, now you can climb on any surface, literally any kind _Her direction saw him crawling on the ceiling, his legs had a strange way of compressing themselves to make him seem smaller when crawling; he supposed it would be terrifying to drop down and rise to his true height.

_Excellent, there's two things you need to know in this game. Number one you move silently, are thin enough to crawl thorough almost any tight space and in general stealth is out best weapon. Number two fear is our greatest asset, in darkness we all but disappear, we tower over prey and using fear can make even the strongest enemy cower before us. _

"Good to know, exactly who are we trying this on?" He asked realising his voice still came out as a screech, his new-found sister almost seemed to sigh and an image of his uncle crept into his mind.

"Wait what? We can't just kill him can we?" Harry demanded though he didn't need to hear her answer. He knew it deep down.

_Why not? We're bigger, stronger, and pretty superior in all other aspects. I say we do it and then we can get out of here. _That seemed to be more confusing, why were they leaving?

_See this is why my kind aren't seen or heard, as children, birth we hide in a carrier, from there we hide in a living being's torso and well we're seen and heard the end but we're not kids. We're not going to stay here, encase you're not aware we need to start a hive. _

"Oh for the queen part of the plan?" Harry asked, she hadn't exactly explained what a queen was yet, he imagined it was something like being a queen bee.

_Possibly, it seem for some reason we can't moult or grow just yet, it's odd but we need somewhere to live, prepare a hive for when we become queen because that's happening. Right after we work out what this thing in you is._

"Ok and have you any idea yet?" Harry wondered aloud, he felt a stirring within him.

_No, but it might prove useful. I'm naturally curious but I'll wait until we're somewhere quiet and undetected before trying it out, _he did forget about how he could continue living here as a looming creature with the violent capability of a small army.

"So are we just running away?" It was a fair question and yet in his mind he caught a flash of that predatory manifestation of Lucy grinning.

_You forget I was in your memories and our kind has a very low level tolerance of messing with each other, if we had a hive we could call for the warriors to protect or help us attack if we were in trouble. As we are now one, I don't think your Uncle can go unpunished. _In that second a surge of unbelievable anger filled Harry to the core, all his worst memories of his uncle were able to flood through his mind. For a long time after he would wonder if Lucy had done this intentionally, but he stopped caring once he realised what the answer was.

"Ok what's the plan?" His rapid agreement surprised him, always he had assumed he would do the right thing, Dudley was the violent one who followed the wrong path. He just thought he would be the moral one.

_New rule, morals are a thing of the past now first we need to deal with the lights _

Night

"Let's hope the boy hasn't damaged anything." Vernon muttered to himself as he and his family pulled into the drive, the weekend had been almost perfect. His son and wife had accompanied him on all the rides, however his wife seemed more content to spend time with Dudey than him. He had even book separate rooms in an effort to spur on a drop of intimacy which had been denied him for so long, instead nothing had occurred.

"I doubt it, how exactly was he going to get out of the basement. Vernon put the light on!" her voice demanded in that _scathing _tone which filled him with anger, anger he had long learned to take out on the boy. His wife would not put up with any nonsense from him, but exploiting her hatred of her sister and nephew allowed him pretty much unlimited access to the boy. Even so he had to be careful how far he went.

"It won't work." He muttered, great the bulb had blown, he walked into the house and hit the hall light. Nothing. He frowned.

"Dad, where's the light." His son was pointing upwards, the light was gone. The bulb torn out and the remains were wires and cracks in the ceiling itself. He frowned, his eyes began scanning but who could have done this? Had their been a burglar? He slowly walked into the living room. Nothing was out of place, except the light. It too was gone, though this time a small heap of plaster gathered dust on the subtle grooves of his carpet.

"Vernon." His wife's tone had changed, no longer was in scathing but dulled shock. The reason became clear, the door to the basement was ajar. The left half of it was melted. Black scorch marks trailed into the floor, part of it was gone.

"The boy." Great so he must have found a way out, but what with? He didn't keep anything like this in his toolbox. So the boy must have used something else, the man nearly spat.

"Let's find him." No longer was he fearing a burglar, or expecting something to jump out but instead he was angry. The boy would pay for this!

A low hiss echoed in his ears, he was alert. That was not a noise he understood, it was not fear, pain, upset or anything he had heard the boy or indeed much else make.

"Dad." Water was pooling on the wooden floors of the kitchen, not a few droops but a pool. Dripping from the fridge freeze, it wasn't open but instead like the door it had been reduced to corroded metal and scorch marks. The light was gone, the curtains drawn and everything was covered in a fine layer of darkness which he could barely penetrate.

The hiss returned, the low noise which rang through the house made him stiffen. Slowly, ever so slowly he moved to the bottom of the stairs. Everything looked so much darker, though he took a long deep breath and moved.

The hiss returned, he paused and saw his wife move instinctively to their son and the door. He held up a hand, no one was going to intimidate him or his family. It was probably the boy making noises anyway, yes it just had to be that.

He walked up each stair as if it was a hike, moving every so slowly but he was not looking for the boy now. He was going towards his bedroom, he almost ran in there once he reached the top of the staircase. A sliding noise crept into the room which was slammed shut.

His hands quickly clasped around a long wooden instrument, his palm and fingers found a metal handle and his free hand pushed to shells inside. His weapon of choice, whether it was the boy or not he was finding whatever was making that noise and shooting it. He was supposed to have the weapon but he gripped it so much tighter when the hiss sounded once more and he left the comforts of his room.

He felt a fraction more powerful, though that was a thousand times less than what he thought it would be like. The weapon was heavy, clunky and did nothing to assuage his heartbeat as another scratching session followed from his son's room.

He reached for the hall light but stopped halfway, he didn't need to look to know it was gone. Instead with the gun pointed forwards he forced the door open and paused, there was nothing. Not a trace of anything, even the light was intact, just switched off. The tension lifted and he sucked in air.

Something dripped onto his shoulder. A dark shiny substance which forced him to crank his head up. Inch by inch he took the ceiling in. In the darkness he could see barely anything, though he had to force his head up when something seemed out of place. Light and teeth flooded the room. The gun slipped through his hands as fear flooded through him. For a few seconds he stared at a smooth domed head. Teeth were bared inches from his face, and the mouth opened.

Something was inside it! A snakelike thing and his jaw began to tremble. With all the strength he could muster he squeezed the trigger fired, shooting through the floor and making the thing flinch. His will to fight evaporated as the light bulb shattered. The next thing he knew he was running, reaching for the stairs and saw his wife. Her face seemed to morph from confusion to shock horror.

He wasn't running any more, why wasn't he? His thoughts were suddenly jumbled up and looked to the ground, then it was clear. A thick blade had torn through his chest, though there was no pain, just him falling to his knees as it retracted.

"Vernon." He heard someone whisper and then it became a high pitched girlish scream as his head arched back. A black clawed hand was was holding his jaw with an iron grip, that thing was back and yet he could not resist. Just watched through dulling eyes as those gleaming teeth widened. That mouth once again opening, the snakelike thing string. His last memory would be being hit in square in the face with unbelievable force.

Petunia Dursley from the bottom of the stairs watched in transfixed terror as a the bare outline of something tall and monstrous threw her husband to the floor with ease. It turned towards her, it wondered if it had eyes to see her with, for a second she wondered if it would leave.

Then it's heard arched back and it let out a deafening roar and her hand slipped from her son who was watching with stunted wheezy breaths. It pelted towards her with a speed she didn't believe possible, if she had wanted to run she knew she wouldn't have gotten far. If she had the will to defend herself she realised she would lose. If she wanted to live, then she quickly understood it was now impossible.

Her throat constrained as she was pulled towards the beast, she saw it up close now. It towered over her and it needed to pull her up to bring her into range. She watched as its mouth opened and saw some sort of inner jaw. Like her husband it was the last thing she ever saw, force came next. Nothing followed.

As for Dudley he sank to the floor as a look passed between him and it. It took a few long seconds for its bulging domed head to shake, once from left to right. In the next second it was gone and Dudley Dursley collapsed. His eyes closed, it would be the last time he slept without nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

A True Sister

There was an unnaturalness to the forest, in the space of a few years it transformed from a welcoming family day out into a place people pointed out on a long drive, and frowned. Never approaching, at least not alone. People disappeared in its vast recesses, some were found, others not and sometimes it was difficult to understand which was more terrifying. The details were rarely released and yet rumours of mauling after mauling and bodies found as little more than twisting bloody messes. Almost overnight the trees went from pillars of strength to the dulling gatekeepers of something which hissed and growled in the night, every path led to an uncertain destination and the few forced to enter did so with a heavy heart and quick movements. Trails, benches and parks went without cleaning for months on end and little by little, despite all common sense and reasoning, it became almost devoid of human life.

Though on a bright, warm morning an owl penetrated the thickly woven trees. Glided past mounds of autumn leaves, layer after layer of which covered the ground all year round, and flew towards a small cave. It didn't particularity stand out and yet the driven owl slipped into without a second thought and suddenly the foreboding forest was the most homely place in the world. Rock transformed in a thick black substance, pulsing, twitching as every second passed. Sewn into the very caves and once or twice it branched out, though at times it seemed patchy and in need of work.

Eventually the bird reached a much larger area, a dome sort of thing; still coated with that thick resin. Though it noticed a tattered, small red chair in the far corner, a table in the dead centre and other damaged objects of furniture here and there. All barely seen by a light source somewhere high up, though it was more than enough for someone to make out the environment. An owl however didn't really need that but it helped, allowing it to see the ideal place to complete its task. It dropped the package, prepared to turn. A blade shot through it in the next moment and the small bird fell to the floor.

_The hell is that?_ Lucy demanded once the intruder was dead, they had felt it the moment it entered the cave. It's soft movements hitting the cocooned walls and sending signals flying forward, though it didn't seem like a particularly dangerous threat.

"An owl," a feminine voice spoke in clear English, the bladed tail having already vanished into nothingness.

_I'm not going to start looking up types of flying birds you people have, why do you have so many names? Don't answer that, I don't have the willpower to discuss human society again _Lucy sighed from within her mental prison, she had been an advisor for three years now. She had regained some control over her physical body and she would eagerly exercise it when her sibling was tired, somehow she could accurately pinpoint a stab with their tail with far more accuracy than Harry could even fathom. However sharing a body had some unexpected side effects.

"I would say we eat it but I think we ate a while back," the voice muttered, a shadow fell over the owl. Only half visible in the flickering light.

_Two months but we have great metabolism, I wonder why it didn't fly down, maybe that light source at the top is smaller than I thought. Anyway watch my waistline, Queen remember. _Lucy remarked and two emerald eyes were rolled.

"I'll throw it out next time we leave, the bigger question is why the hell an owl would fly here." It took a few seconds for the envelope lying on the table to be noticed. The table had actually been dumped, it was a tad worn down but it was serviceable. It made the place feel more like home.

_An envelope? Ok whoever mailed that has the greatest postal service in the world because we live in a nest, in a cave, in a forest and we kill people. Better question who sent this? _Lucy muttered aloud,

"Remind me where you picked sarcasm up from?" Long pointed nails sliced through parchment as the question was posed. The address

_You learn a lot when someone steals your body and gives you little more than a tail to work with, now read the letter. _She demanded and a few long seconds of silence passed over the pair, the letter was embroiled with a symbol of sorts and little by little waves of intrigue crept into them.

"Hogwarts school... something about an Albus Dumbledore and supreme something or other, we are pleased to inform you." The feminine voice muttered aloud.

_Would you like some light? _The question was self explanatory and a graceful waving allowed a small ball of light to illuminate the room, allowing the letter to be a read.

The reader occupied a tall, poised body seemingly ready to pounce in a heartbeat moved in a circle around the source of light that was only needed to read, the rest her own emerald green eyes could take care of. She walked in a predatory way, a slow movement alert at all times and her head could turn in a second to face anything which provoked her heightened senses. Revealing a face which was permanently observing the world around her, reacting and preparing for the worst, she was a predator at heart. Something that could be picked up after only a glance, perhaps it would be the creeping darkness to soft smooth skin or the way her jet black hair seemed to breathe as it trailed down her back. It was a new body in some ways, she had only seen it for the first time on Lucy whilst in the confines of her own mind.

_Witchcraft and Wizardry, I feel like the magic should be a bigger shock but I'm more held up on the whole, I think this is why you stole my body thing going through my head. _

"I was going to say this would be more of a shock if not for the fact we worked out how to look like a human." Was the response,

_Correction I worked it out, me. Not you, remember I have complete control of that power... magic I suppose. Don't like the name, but me sister, not you. _She corrected, prompting a sigh from her sibling.

"Of course Lucy, it was all you." Came the sarcastic and yet still reluctant response. "Let's focus on the here and now, what do we do about the letter?"

_What do you mean what do we do it about it?_ _The question we should be asking is will this help our ambition to become Queen?_

"Is that still an ambition? We can't moult, we hibernated for a six months remember, we didn't get pass... what was it the warrior stage?" She was asked, the answer however was not relevant.

_Look whatever thing, ok magic, that exists within you is resisting the moulting period. Why I don't know, all I do know is it is powerful, not powerful enough to completely stop the process but enough. So we need to get rid of it, or tame it. _

"Well you have a plan, exactly how are you intending to fulfil it?"

_No plan, though on the bright side this magical school thing may help..._

"I worked that one out," her sibling quickly interrupted, "Though there's a slight problem with the whole I'm now a girl." The letter was after all addressed to Harry Potter, though the name had been dropped over the years. Lucy had never used it and once the female form had been discovered, and the inability to change it, it seemed inappropriate.

_Is that a big deal? The owl found you, isn't that enough? That's a good point now I think about it, how do they even know your alive? I mean we killed everyone but your cousin and your old body... it was left in a slightly less than perfect state. So do they know your alive?_

"I don't know, I've never even heard of this magical world!" Came the sharp retort. A growling seemed to resonate from inside her own head and even into what could just be classed as a living room.

_Why are you people so difficult? Why couldn't have someone else have been implanted, I could be queen by now, taking over the whole planet with wives, maybe even Empress. But no, the carrier I got chose you and the next thing I know... this. _

"In my defence I was raised by... well them." A chuckling followed.

_Well they raised you for eight years, having your face eaten off kind of revokes any parental duties. _A smile spread across thinned lips.

"Good point, and doesn't the owl finding us mean they know where we are?" That was a concern, yes they did not want the hive compromised.

_I don't know how owl travel works, though we might as well presume we're safe as I'm not sure how they would react if they knew you were alone, in a forest, for years that no one visits because of mysterious murders. I'm going to guess they'd be a little concerned. _

London

_Well you know I'm concerned by the amount of people willing to pick-up an eleven year old human hitchhiker and not ask a question._ It had taken them the whole of a night to reach the city, it didn't take long to find the motorway and they were on route a few minutes after.

"Let's not dwell on what was going on there, what time is it?" The question was mostly directed towards herself but her sister heard none the less.

_It's now noon if we are to believe the positioning of the sun...we must have left earlier than I thought and wait a moment... where are we, what is this place_ They had turned onto a street corner and were already seeing people teeming all over, of course they were already getting odd looks. Clothes hadn't really been a priority for either of them and they grabbed the closest thing, it turned out to be an oversized dress which had to be tied around the waste. It looked odd and yet they did not care.

"It's a city, London to be precise, did you not know that?" She was inside their mind, surely she would have had access to what a city was.

_I heard of one but... thousand of people gathered in one place. This whole place is a giant present, buildings to create a hive, an endless supply of food and hosts, this planet is ripe for us. If I had been born in anyone else then I would have already won. _

"Are you done wishing you hadn't met me yet?" The question came from a voice clearly irritated.

_Pretty much ,though I suppose I wouldn't have access to this magic thing. I'll seethe in my own time, now onto slightly more important matters. What are we looking for.?_

"The leaky cauldron, apparently we need to go into it and find our way through," was her answer and a deep inhale followed, a predatory instinct designed to pick up a scent... thousands followed but one stuck out.

"Magic has a scent?" The question was spoken a little too loud as a few people turned to look, not that they took too much notice of her after a second or two.

_Yes it does, if you want to know why that one is standing out is because I know which one leads where, call it a genius's intuition. _Lucy revealed after a second, it made some sense and in around half an hour they were standing in front of what looked like a broken down pub. Though in a flash it was a real building again, then it was run down.

"I think we are in the right place." Came the eventual remark

_If I had hands to clap I would be doing so, now hurry up already! _It was more of a command than a request. The next thing they knew was in pretty soon every person in the pub was staring at the scruffy looking girl who strolled in, with a lightning shaped scar on her head.


End file.
